


Little Spaces

by RumbleFish14



Series: Daddy/Little Adventures [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, DD/LB Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Jeremiah, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Little Jerome, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Paddling, Punishment, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Jeremiah can't focus on his work for Wayne Manor and needs Jerome's help





	1. Jeremiah's Helper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



> WARNING.....SIBLING INCEST....READ THE TAGS OR TURN BACK....SORRY NOT SORRY
> 
> Up late and wanted a little Miah/Jay action :) enjoy...or move along
> 
> Daddy Dom and Little Boy lifestyle mentioned here :)

Jeremiah's Helper

Jeremiah erased line after line, for the 4th time in just under an hour. The new blue prints for Wayne Manor had been hand picked by the man himself, assigned to him to do it the right way. And it was not going well. He was failing. 

“No…no…no!” He slammed his fist down hard against his large desk and rattled the items on top of it. 

He couldn’t see it this time. The it being the completed structure. Normally it would be a clear picture in his mind. One look at a fresh sheet of paper and he would be able to envision it all from the ground up.

A genius can accomplish something, a task by getting from A to D without using the B and C. He was a genius, but the B and C were sometimes necessary.

“Bruce will like it…no he won’t…oh, of course he’ll like it!” Jeremiah mumbled to himself, at war with his mind. He needed Bruce Wayne to like this, to love it.

It just wasn’t working. 

Jeremiah tossed his pencil across the desk, tore his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. They hurt, pulsed and pounded, creating the worst headache. 

The soft shuffle of feet down the hallway made him smile and put his glasses back on in time to see Jerome practically skipping into his office. He stopped at the door, like he always did and gave a little knock.

“There’s my darling boy,” Jeremiah smiled at Jerome’s blush. “And I told you there was no need to knock.” He held out his hand as an invitation to enter and Jerome walked over to him quickly, standing beside his chair. 

“Daddy, you make Miss Echo knock.”

Jeremiah smiled. “Miss Ecco is not you darling. You don’t need permission to see me in here.”

Jeremiah wrapped his left arm around Jerome's waist, the silky purple material of his nighty sliding deliciously over his skin. He leaned his head against Jerome's stomach, nuzzling it back and forth.

“I’m sorry darling, daddy can’t do movie night right now.” He wanted to whine and scream and throw things because he had to cancel…again. “Daddy just needs to get this done.”

Jerome put his arms around Miah, running one hand into red hair. “It’s okay daddy. Maybe tomorrow?”

Jeremiah looked up, his chin resting on Jerome's hip. “Yes darling, tomorrow. Thank you for not being mad with me. Daddy hates when you’re mad.”

Jeremiah moves the chair back as Jerome lifts his legs to sit on his lap, the purple little nighty riding up that much higher, giving him a little slice of pale thigh to look at. 

“I’m never mad daddy. You just work too hard.” Jerome puts Miah's head against his chest. 

Jeremiah rubbed his face back and forth over soft skin, breathing in the smell of his boy. Nice and clean from the bath he ran him an hour ago. Helping him slip into his custom made nighty…he loved this one. The purple offset the red of his hair and enhanced the green of his eyes and he just looked so beautiful.

“Do you need me to sit with you?” 

Jeremiah grinned up at him, grabbing Jerome's hand to rest against his face so he could kiss his palm. “Daddy does need that darling. I need that very much.”

Jerome quickly moved off his lap, with a happy smile and Jeremiah was able to slide his chair back enough for him to kneel and slowly crawl under his desk. Jerome settled on the fluffy, purple pillow Jeremiah placed there just for him to sit on for this very occasion. 

He normally had to work long hours and Jerome loved to be near him. But there was no way he would allow him to sit on the hard floor. The bunker was already too cold and stuffy for his boy to be in for long periods of time.

The only reason he gave in, is because Jerome said he liked it there. It was private and safe and theirs. Locked away from the world. And he made sure to have everything his boy needed to feel comfortable.

One of those things being his little space under his desk. A large, almost too fluffy pillow on the ground, pillows lined the edge of the desk, a blanket or two and Jerome had even added a few of his favorite pictures of them. Stuck to the sides of his desk with little stickers. 

Jeremiah sat back with a smile as Jerome got situated on his knees, his silky little bottom resting on his heels. He leaned forward to grab Jerome's monogrammed blanket and laid it across his lap.

“Situated my darling?” Jeremiah slowly stroked the side of Jerome's soft face. The soft skin of his scars smoothed over each finger. 

Jerome nodded, smiling.

“You are so beautiful.” Jeremiah couldn’t help but lean down, cup his face and kiss him. Nothing rough or fast, soft and sweet. Barely a touch of their lips before he pulled back.

Jerome pulled on the material on his legs. “Come closer Daddy.”

Jeremiah let Jerome pull him close until he was back in his normal position. He grabbed his pencil just as Jerome rested his head on his lap. Taking a deep content breath, he went back to work. 

This time was perfect. He could see the entire building in his mind. Standing tall and beautiful and sturdy. He could see Bruce Wayne with a smile on his face, proud of his achievement. Each line was in order, each measurement down to the decimal point. 

Perfect.

Not too long after that, Jeremiah felt Jerome start to nuzzle against his legs. He could imagine him smiling as he did it. Red hair flopping down over his eyes. He smiled and dropped one hand to rest in his hair, slowly massaging his scalp and vibrating with pleasure each time Jerome would groan or sigh. 

With each little nuzzle, Jerome scooted forward, until his head was right on the bulge in his slacks. Jeremiah let out a little groan and pushed the blueprint aside to grab for the next item that needed his attention.

The longer he worked, the more Jerome rubbed his cheek or his chin against his cock, the harder he became. The harder it was to focus and when long, delicate fingers moved up his thighs, Jeremiah knew work time was over. 

He pushed his work aside and leaned back enough to see Jerome face first in his groin, taking a deep breath and he tugged on his pants. “Whatcha doin darling?” Jeremiah asked with a smile as Jerome lifted his face and blushed.

“Nothin.” He giggled and popped the button on his pants. “Why?”

Jeremiah brushed a thumb against his lips. “Doesn’t feel like nothin.” His eyebrows rose playfully.

“You’re hard daddy, I take care of you when you’re hard.” Jerome unzipped him.

Jeremiah’s heart swelled. How’d he get so lucky? “You always take care of daddy, don’t you?”

Jerome nodded and tried to pull down his pants, but they weren’t budging, and he let out a little frustrated groan. “Daddy can help you.”

“I can do it.” Jerome huffed and tried again, seeing just a little give and the pants slid down. He grinned up at him. “See?”

Jeremiah laughed. “I see that little one. But you know how much daddy likes to help you.” He moved his hand to fix the thin purple strap that fell off his shoulder. “Will you let daddy help you?”

Jerome wiggled around, excited as he nodded. 

He easily lifted his hips and let Jerome tuck his fingers into the band to pull them down, letting him do most of the work. Each little grunt and huff made his skin flush with heat.

“There!” Jerome clapped and his head dropped back down to his lap. “Thank you, daddy.”

Jeremiah swallowed his gasp, but he knew Jerome felt him twitch the second he rubbed against him through only his boxers. His leg began to shake when Jerome pushed up one leg of his boxers and slowly kissed his thigh. Wet kisses, sucking his skin before moving to the next patch.

“God…” he groaned, unable to keep quiet when Jerome switched thighs, giving that one equal treatment. Not stopping until Jerome was nearly at his dick, the material stretching around his nose. “It feels so good darling.”

Jerome had begun to pant as he slipped his fingers into the band of his boxers and slowly slid them down as daddy lifted his hips. “Can I daddy?”

Jeremiah nearly came right then. Jerome knew he didn’t have to ask, but Jerome knew he liked it. “Please darling, you know how much daddy needs it.”

And he did too. He was one hot breath away from coming all over the place. His dick was so beyond hard, neglected from working instead of their playtime. Then Jerome slowly teasing him in that innocent way, making those soft signs and the way his mouth felt against his thighs. 

As Jerome's cheek slid up his thigh, goosebumps spread on his arms. He looked down just as Jerome’s pink tongue swirled around his balls, slowly teasing each one, getting them wet before continuing up to the base of his dick. 

“Oh baby…” Jeremiah groaned the higher Jerome licked. It was so difficult to watch and not come, but it was nearly impossible to look away. His boy seemed so innocent like this, little kitten licks, kneading at his thighs, digging his nails in. 

When Jeelme rose up on his knees and gripped him at the base, those green eyes looking at it like he was a lollipop, Jeremiah gripped the sides of the chair and licked his lips. 

That calm collected side he was so proud of having was long gone. He was at the mercy of his darling brother. His baby. His everything. 

Jerome licked at the wet head, swirling his tongue slowly around it, making sure a single drop didn’t go to waste. He groaned and sucked more into his mouth, taking a few inches before pulling back.

“Please darling,” Jeremiah begged, trying not to grab a fist full of his hair to thrust deep into his throat. “I need it.”

Jerome smiled as he rubbed the head up the length of his jaw, then back to his mouth to rub it against his lips. “Do you like it daddy?”

Jeremiah nodded quickly. “So much darling, so, so much. Daddy loves being inside you.” 

Jerome groaned as took him back down, soaking up the praise as he bobbed his head slowly. Taking a few inches at a time until his mouth was full.

“Just like that…” he gasped, and one hand moved to cup his face, following it as he moved up and down. “You can take it all, can’t you?”

Jerome groaned his response, unwilling to move off him. He just kept bobbing his head up and down, going all the way to the base to show him that he could take it.

“Fuck!” it was meant to be a deep sounding word, but the more Jerome took, the faster he went, each little moan around his dick, made it a harsh whisper. “So good Jay, such a good boy.”

Jerome groaned again, breathing hard through his nose. He moved forward until there was a leg against him, and his legs began to shake with need.

Jeremiah noticed immediately. Watching Jerome squirm as he sucked him, feeling him whine and whimper each time he went all the way down. He moved his leg between both of Jerome's, the vibration around his dick increased. 

“Grind on me darling,” he moved his foot to emphasize his meaning. “Use me to make yourself feel good.”

Jerome pulled back, sweating and panting. “You sure daddy?” He gripped his thighs hard and rolled his body fully against it. “It won’t take me long.”

Jeremiah growled his approval. “Anything you need little one.” He gripped his chin and lead him back to his dick. “Come whenever you’re ready. Daddy is almost there.”

Jerome opened his mouth to ask something but stopped short and blushed. 

“Don’t hide. Tell me please.” Jeremiah rubbed over his slick lips. He knew what Jerome wanted. It was what he always wanted.

“Can you…” he blushed and hid his face in the juncture of his thigh. “Please, daddy?” he begged.

“Anything you need.” He smiled and Jerome opened his mouth, once again taking him in deep. His head dropped back, and he gripped both sides of Jerome'’s face and started thrusting slowly into his mouth. 

Jerome moaned, green eyes trained up. His hands held his daddy’s leg as it moved between his, grinding against him. 

“So good…” Jeremiah trailed off as another groan fell from his lips. He kept moving his leg up and down, feeling each roll of Jerome's hips. “Darling…” Jerome'’s deep moan cut him off. “God, just like that! Daddy’s almost there.”

Jeremiah pushed in deeper, feeling his throat convulse around him Jerome was panting, breathing fast through his nose and Jeremiah knew was close. “Oh my God…yes!” he slammed into his mouth, well aware that Jerome loved it. “Gonna come Jay…come with me darling. Please, I need you.”

Jerome nodded and moved faster. Grinding against his leg hard and fast, feeling the silk from his nighty rub against his dick. 

“Oh fuck!!” Jeremiah gave one last stuttered push of his hips and he was spilling into his mouth, slowly rocking his hips as he rode out each mind blowing pulse of pleasure. He knew just when Jerome came, hands gripped his thighs hard and Jerome let out a wet gurgled moan around him, slowly rolling to a stop. 

Jeremiah licked his dry lips and slowly pulled out of Jerome's mouth. Jerome kept his mouth shut as he slowly crawled into his lap. Jeremiah gripped his chin. “Open.”

Shaking, Jerome slowly opened his mouth, not embarrassed in the slightest when his daddy’s come sloshed over his lips, his mouth too full to say open without spilling.

Jeremiah watched his come spill over the side, trickling down Jerome'’s jaw and onto his chest, making a mess of his nighty. “You are so good to me darling.” He licked up his neck, tasting himself.

Jerome moaned, unable to look away. 

Jeremiah put a finger under Jerome’s chin and tipped his head back. “Swallow for me.” 

Jerome swallowed like was asked. 

“So pretty Jay…” he licked up the length of his come soaked neck. “You look so pretty covered in my come.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Jerome smiled as he relaxed into his lap. 

“Now, give daddy a kiss before you go.” Jeremiah smiled when he kissed him instantly. Sharing the taste of his come. Soft, content satisfied moans from their lips. “Off you go darling. Mustn’t be late.”

*  
15 minutes later

Jeremiah looked up to see Jerome once again standing at his door. Dressed in his best white suit, a dark red shirt made his hair come alive. He grinned and held his hand out. Jerome moved in and stood beside him, just as before.

“Don’t be long.”

“I won’t. I just have a few things to attend to in town.” Jerome smiled as he leaned down for a kiss.

Jeremiah gripped the back of his neck and kissed him properly before he pulled away and swatted his ass. “Be careful darling.”

“You know I will be.” Jerome grinned, giddy to go out. 

Just before he made it to the door, Jeremiah spoke again without looking up from his latest spread sheet. “Darling?”

Jerome looked back. “Hmm?”

“Don’t kill him.” He gave Jerome a flirty wink. “I need him alive.”

Jerome laughed loudly, happily. “Bruce will be thrilled to hear that.”

Jeremiah winked and gave a little wave. “Happy hunting Jerome.”


	2. Rule Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome is out reeking havoc when Jeremiah gets a rather concerning call from Bruce Wayne

Rule Breaker

 

Jeremiah absentmindedly nodded his head to the soft beat of classical music that flowed freely throughout the bunker. Speakers along each wall let it flow into every room, that way, when he walked from his study to his office, going through his many books, scrolls and bottled blueprints, he could always hear the sound. 

Lately, whenever Jerome went out, he was filled with overwhelming anxiousness. Not because Jerome couldn’t protect himself because he could, probably better than he could, but it was because he didn’t trust the rest of the world, especially the cruel, nasty streets of Gotham with his one and only. Jerome was irreplaceable.

Gotham could burn into nothing but ash and the bones of all the residences and he wouldn’t care about any of it as long as Jerome was standing with him as it burnt to the ground. Jerome was wild, hazardous, unsafe for the world and he would happily round up victims if that’s what would make him happy. All he wanted was his baby boy, his love. His brother. 

At the moment, that left him to keep himself occupied as Jerome wreaked his own special brand of havoc on Gotham. There were rules of course, stay out of Jim Gordon’s radar until it was time, kill any and all of Penguin's men he came across; a little payment for refusing to work with him, and the last but most important was to keep Bruce Wayne alive, at all costs. 

As the night grew darker, making the bunker almost chilly, Jerome had yet to return. It had been almost 4 hours since he left, and Jerome knew each hour he was supposed to call him. Jeremiah needed piece of mind that his one and only was safe. That’s 3 calls that were missed and it was driving him a little crazy…well, crazier.

The tv played quietly under the music, only heard once he stepped into his study. Jeremiah was so preoccupied worrying about Jerome that he hadn’t touched the spread sheet in front of him. He just kept pacing, keeping an eye on the news, his ear open for the music and his mind on Jerome’s safety. Sooner or later if Jerome didn’t call within the next hour, he would be forced to go out and look for him.

The sirens and lights from police cars flashed across the tv didn’t worry him. That meant Jerome had been there under an hour ago. If anything he sighed in relief and watched the panic of the night unfold before his eyes. It made his entire body thrum and vibrate with sexual hunger that only Jerome could quench. 

“Come on baby boy,” Jeremiah pressed his forehead to the TV, urgently looking for one face, “show daddy you’re okay.”

When the phone rang in the next room, Jeremiah bolted away from the TV and stepped into his office to snatch it off the cradle. “Hello?” he schooled his deeper sounding growl to that sweet fluttery voice the people of Gotham noticed him by, the fake side. 

“Jeremiah? Sorry to call so late, it’s Bruce Wayne.”

Jeremiah sighed heavily. At least Bruce was safe. “Bruce, good to hear from you my friend,” Jeremiah grinned evilly into the phone, feeling that spark between them.

Jeremiah had to pull the phone away from his face as Bruce gave that innocent, nervous little laugh. It provoked his other side, his real side. The side he only showed to the most depraved goons of Gotham and his baby. 

“Thanks, it’s good to hear from you too. Uh, I’m calling because there’s been an incident and I needed to tell you immediately.”

Jeremiah gripped the phone hard, hearing the plastic handle crack under the weight. “What’s happened?”

“Wayne Enterprises made a late night delivery, at my insistence and we were hit.”

Jeremiah growled and he wasn’t sure if Bruce heard and he wasn’t sure he if cared. “We?” he asked through clenched teeth. 

“Yes, we. I was there overseeing the delivery. We lost the truck and the driver was killed, smashed into the window.”

“And you?” he asked in a hurry before his voice got any deeper.

“I’m fine, considering. My arm was broken from the seat belt and I was attacked outside the truck, but Jim Gordon showed up and they bolted.”

Jerome. It had to be. No one else had the balls to knock off a Wayne Enterprises truck. Those things had more security on them then the building itself. He didn’t care about what was in the truck, it was insured, but Jerome had broken two of his rules in the process and that was not okay. 

He nearly killed Bruce, and he involved Jim Gordon. Fuck, he was in a lot of trouble.

“Jeremiah?”

Jeremiah shook his mind clear of all the punishments listed in his little black book and realized that Bruce was still in ear. “I am so relieved to hear that you are okay Bruce. And that Captain Gordon was there to help you.”

“Thank you Jeremiah. I only called because until this is settled, we are stopping construction on the manor. I need to find out who this was.”

A fiery pit of what he could only assume was hell, flared up in his chest. His work, the work that Bruce had tasked him with, the blueprint that Jerome helped him finish, was now on hold…all because of Jerome. 

With a deep breath, his eyes bled from green to light yellow as his anger magnified, he replied. “I understand Bruce. I will call and check in tomorrow. Please don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Thank you Jeremiah. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He clenched his teeth and tore the phone from its spot on the table and hurled it against the nearest concrete wall and breathed fire as it smashed. 

He stalked through the bunker; chest puffed out with his hands curled into fists at his sides. His easy going demeanor was long gone, replaced with this. He tore off his glasses, loosened his tie so it hung loosely around his neck, rolled up both long sleeves to his elbows and burned a hole against the ground as he waited. 

“Unacceptable…” he huffed to himself as he angrily turned off the music and the tv. The blood in his veins was pounding loud enough without all the extra sounds. 

“Mister J?”

Jeremiah growled at her gentle tone and grabbed the nearest heavy item, which happened to be the bookend from his shelf, and threw it in her direction. The ceramic smashed into pieces against the wall and made her gasp as one ragged piece lodged into her flawless cheek.

“WHAT!?!” he screamed and lunged at her. 

Ecco stood frozen in the doorway as he moved to stand nearly on top of her. His hands gripped the door frame on either side. She hadn’t even moved when the ceramic piece cut into her face, nor did she attempt to take it out. Dark red blood slowly trickled down her pale, tear stained cheek and that was the only thing that allowed him to take a breath.

“Speak.” He snapped, unable to look away from the blood. 

“I—I wanted to let you know that the camera caught sight of a group of people heading this way.”

His body ached at the fear in her voice. It helped center him before the urge became too strong and he ended up hurting her for real. 

“How many?” Jeremiah asked as he picked the shard out of her cheek and tossed it aside. Her words were enough to snap him out of his little murder fantasy. A group of people could be anything from Gotham PD to Jerome and his band of misfits. 

“Four, Jerome is in the lead.” She caved in on herself, holding her body as far away from him as possible.

Jeremiah let out another growl. “Find out what shipment at Wayne Enterprises went out tonight.” He back away from her and harshly slapped a button on the wall. It gave a little hiss as a section of the wall flipped to reveal a small armory. “I want to know what was in it and how bad everyone involved was hurt.”

“Yes sir.” Ecco replied quickly.

Jeremiah grabbed a shotgun off the rack on the wall, made sure it was loaded and snatched a blade as well before he hit the same button and the secret compartment was gone. 

“You will do well to stay off the lower level,” Jeremiah watched her eye the weapons. The lower level was his personal space. The bedroom he shared with Jerome as well as a large bathroom. “Don’t make me punish you as well.”

“I will stay in the security office until I hear from you.”

Jeremiah nodded and she left as quickly as she arrived. He knew his mood was way out of control. One rule broken annoyed him, two rules broken, on the same night, that made him angry. Jerome made him angry and he had already taken it out on Ecco. He needed to calm the hell down before he took it out on Jerome. 

This was for punishment, no outright pain. That’s not what they were all about. Which is why he exchanged the shotgun for a paddle, and his knife for a handgun. That’s why he chanted that over and over as he made his way up a few levels to where the outside access door was. He could control himself for Jerome, whoever was with him was shit out of luck. 

Jeremiah punched in the access code and the door opened. They hadn’t even made it up to him yet. He was met with falling leaves as the chilly wind pushed all around them. The forest surrounding the bunker entrance was dark, illuminated by the light above his head, and a few down the path to get to him. 

Chances were Jerome would see him far before he would see Jerome. When Jerome did see him, Jeremiah wanted to make it damn clear where his mind was. He stepped out and let the door close behind him to lean against it, he kept his legs spread out in front of him, locked at the ankle and tipped the hat he had on down to cover part of his eyes. 

As for poses go, it was laid back but not at the same time. Jerome would know instantly that he was in big trouble, even when he planted his signature smile on his face, eyes cast downwards. The handle of the wooden paddle was gripped in his right hand, as he let it slowly tap his left hand before lifting it up, just to do it again. Mimicking the spanking Jerome surely knew was coming. The gun was tucked in the small of his back, loaded with 3 bullets instead of 9, one for each ‘friend’ if they decided to get smart with him. 

As the minutes ticked by, the cold seeped into his thin dress shirt and cooled the sweat on his body. That’s when he heard it, the crunching of dried leaves as they walked closer. Jeremiah kept his stance, but he could feel Jerome like he could see him. 

The others talked to each other, but not Jerome. By this time, less then 20 yards from him, Jeremiah knew he knew better. Jerome was probably tempted to fall into little space as he walked towards him, ready to take his punishment like the good little boy he was supposed to be. But he hadn’t yet, he remained himself, bad boy Jerome for just a little long, until he was in front of him. 

The chatter continued as they all stopped in front of him and he could feel Jerome’s eyes, pleading him for acknowledgment. Even going as far to release that sweet little whimper, saying he was sorry. The others didn’t hear it as the wind picked it up and blew it away. 

“My darling little Jay…” Jeremiah began, hearing the other stop talking the moment he started. Jerome let out another whimper, only louder this time. “You won’t believe who I just got off the phone with.”

Jeremiah kept his voice low but even. Not showing anger or excitement. He could feel the others shift when they realized they stepped into something they had no idea existed, which was his real relationship with Jerome.

Jerome whimpered and dropped to his knees, head down. “Daddy—”

Jeremiah held up his finger to stop the rest. “Sorry little one, that won’t work this time.” He glanced up a little to see Jerome on his knees, head down with his hands clasped to the small of his back. His friends gave each other wide, confused eyes at their ring-leaders submissive actions. Jeremiah just grinned, utterly pleased with himself as well as Jerome.

Jerome’s pretty little suit was ruined. The white coat now splattered with blood, probably Bruce’s, dirty or grease, something green and gooey looking. He had played hard and messy and he fucked it up by breaking his rules.

“Look at me.” Jeremiah spoke in the same tone, no deeper or angrier, yet all 4 of them looked up. He saw but kept his eyes on Jerome. “Say goodnight to your friends.”

Those ‘friends' happened to be Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane; aka the Madd Hatter and the Scarecrow. The other Jeremiah could not pinpoint, which meant he was indeed a nobody. 

Jerome didn’t hesitate, but he didn’t turn around either. 

“Goodnight.”

Jeremiah licked his lips as that spark of heat flowed down his spine just from being listened to. The others, however, didn’t seem to take the hint. “You heard what he said.” He nodded towards the tree line. “Go, while you have the chance.”

Tetch and Scarecrow started to turn, following instructions very well considering they only assumed he had a long wooden paddle as a weapon. They were clearly smarter than he gave them credit for. But that other guy, gave him an angry look and put his right hand on Jerome’s shoulder.

“Fuck this guy J, we don’t have to listen to this shit.”

Jerome didn’t react but Jeremiah stopped moving the paddle and gave a low growl. The words he spoke meant nothing. Jerome wasn’t being forced to do anything he didn’t crave. And he did crave it. He needed it like he needed the sun and the moon. But this guy was touching him…Jerome was his. 

“You have about 5 seconds to move your hand, or you’re going to lose it.” Jeremiah warned and felt how uncomfortable Jerome was. He didn’t move but by now, he could read him like a book. Jerome didn’t want to be touched by anyone but him while in his little space. 

“Excuse me?”

Jerome transferred the paddle to his left hand so the other could slowly move to the small of his back. He held the fun tightly but silently as he thumbed the lock. “Take your hand off of him.” He said each word slowly. This guy didn’t seem very smart. 

“Come on Mister Riley, don’t make him say it again.” Jervis stepped up and tugged his arm. 

Jeremiah gave Jervis a cool, calm smile and dipped his head in respect for his efforts. However, this Riley did not remove his hand and Jerome started to shake.

“Riley…” Jervis tried again.

Riley shrugged him off as his hand tightened. “I don’t listen to you Tetch, or this asshole. I listen to J.”

Jeremiah was up on his feet before Riley even blinked. The paddle neatly resting against the door and the gun was pointed right on Riley. “You listen to J huh?”  
Riley nodded, glowering at him.

“Well, Riley,” Jeremiah took slow steps forward until the barrel of the gun was pointed between his eyes. He was so close that Jerome whined and let his head rest against his slacks. “Jay listens to me.” 

The hand on Jerome’s shoulder was slowly removed. Jeremiah could see it from the corner of his eye, but he didn’t dare look away. Riley here got the point, a little too late and it would cost him. Riley slowly backed away until he stood by the others and Jerome sagged against his leg.

“Pretty baby,” His left hand dropped to tangle in Jerome’s hair and the shaking stopped as soon as they made contact. “Are you okay darling?”

Jerome nodded and wound his hands around his leg. “Thank you daddy.”

Jeremiah’s entire body thrummed with love and passion and respect. All for Jerome. Even if he was in trouble, no one had permission to touch him without his say so. Jerome hadn’t wanted that touch, not even a little bit.

“Sorry Mister Valeska,” Scarecrow rasped in that low voice. “It won’t happen again.”

Jeremiah could feel their fear as if he held it in the palm of his hand. They knew who he was and had good reason to be afraid. If they thought Jerome was scary, then he was a million times worse. 

“It better not.” He snarled and kept his left hand on Jerome and cocked the gun back with the other hand. “The shot counts as an apology for your…friend.”

Both Tetch and Crane nodded, understanding what he meant. Riley on the other hand, did not. Not when he said it or when he aimed the gun at his lower leg. But the second that bullet cleared the chamber and imbedded deep within his leg, that’s when he knew.

Jerome didn’t even jump. He just kept both arms around his leg with his eyes closed. He watched the shock and horror on Riley’s face. Shocked because he shot him simply for touching his baby, or shocked because his friends sat there and let it happen. Probably both.

“Get him out of here and I don’t want to see him again.” They both nodded and each took one of Riley’s arms and hauled him into the trees, howling like a wolf the entire time. He waited until he could no longer hear those howls of pain before he gave Jerome his undivided attention.

Jeremiah tucked the gun back where it was as he looked down. “Darling?”

“Hmm?” Jerome answered quietly.

Jeremiah smiled, despite the urge to paddle him. “Can you walk, or do you need daddy to carry you?”

Jerome unwound his hands and waited. “I can walk.”

“Come on.” He held his hand back out and Jerome gripped it to pull himself up and Jeremiah noticed how red his hands were; blood. Stained. “Come, we have much to do.”

Jerome stayed close to his side as he entered the code, gripped the paddle and moved inside. He didn’t stop to wait; Jerome knew to keep up. He lead them silently down to the bottom floor of the compound and by the time he reached the door, his entire body was shaking.

Another code, one that Ecco didn’t have, and he let Jerome step inside before him. The second that door moved back into place and locked them in together, Jeremiah was on him. He growled and gripped Jerome’s face gently as he backed him against the door, making sure to line up his body to fit perfectly with Jerome’s.

“My pretty baby,” Jeremiah cooed a he brushed his thumbs over his scars and breathed in his life, his smell, his everything. “You had me so worried.” He leaned forward to rest their heads together. “I thought something had happened.”

Jerome looked down, ashamed that he’d been so careless. “I’m sorry daddy.”

Jeremiah couldn’t help but to capture those scared, pouty, trembling lips with his own. He released Jerome’s face and dropped them to take blood stained hands and pin them to the wall. Jerome was so good. So needy and responsive. Pushing against his body with undeniable need. 

As desperate as he was to get Jerome naked and under him, the need to punish him was far worse. He pulled back, panting and growling as he watched Jerome fall apart. 

“You naughty boy Jay,” he pushed his hips forward, but Jerome kept still. “Please tell me why instead of ripping off your clothes and licking the blood from your skin and worshiping your beautiful body, I have to punish you instead.”

Jerome let a little whimper slip out just from the description alone. “Because I broke the rules.”

He unpinned Jerome’s hands, but he was smart and linked them above his head. With his hands free, he smoothed them down the blood stained coat and felt his body hot under his touch. “That’s right, you broke two of the big rules I set for you. I know you like to break the small ones, especially when you need a spanking, but this…”

“I’m sorry daddy, I didn’t—”

“Shhh,” Jeremiah put a finger over his lips, “none of that now. I care not why you broke them, only that you did. I have something big in mind, two things actually.” He dipped his finger into Jerome’s mouth, and he latched on quickly and sucked. 

Jeremiah’s cock was pounding inside his briefs. Filled with boiling hot blood so he could take his boy the right way. To fill him up and give him everything he needed, everything he deserved. Each time Jerome sucked, he twitched, leaking into the thin material of his briefs, aching to get out.

“Stop.” He whispered and Jerome stopped sucking and he was able to slip his finger out. “Take your coat and your shirt off, leave the pants.” He backed away to give him more room and Jerome didn’t hesitate. “Get into position when you’re done.”

Jerome didn’t nod or speak. He just did as he was told and took off his clothes. 

Jeremiah walked to the large chair cattycorner to his bed. It was a leather chair with round sides and a high back lined with metal studs. It looked a little medieval. He sat down, wincing as his cock pushed roughly into his zipper and watched Jerome expose his body. 

Wide shoulders, with lightly freckled skin and scars spread out over him. His chest was firm and muscled, as were his abs, lightly covered in drips of blood from where it leaked through his shirt. Strong, capable arms, ready to create chaos at the drop of a hat. Large hands, long fingers, shaking at his sides. Fuck, his baby was so gorgeous. 

“So beautiful.” Jeremiah whispered as Jerome dropped to his knees and crawled to him. His position, was between his legs on the floor. And he was to crawl there, just as he was now. With his eyes cast down, those shoulders rolling with each movement, like a lion.

Jerome settled on his legs, tucked under his cute little bottom. His hands went to his thighs, long fingers spread where he could see them clearly. Jerome just sat there, head down, body doing its best not to tremble. 

“My perfect, lovely, naughty little boy…” Jeremiah smirked when Jerome bit his lip to keep quiet. “I am going to paddle that little butt of yours until it’s dark red.”

Jerome stayed still.

“Tell daddy why again.” He demanded softly, just to hear his voice. 

“Because I broke your rules.”

“Tell me you want it darling,” Jeremiah sat forward and scooted until his ass was balancing on the edge of the seat. Which put his groin in Jerome’s face. “Ask daddy to paddle you.”

“Paddle me daddy.” Jerome whispered, unable to speak up or he would groan when he wasn’t supposed to.

Jeremiah gripped his chin until their eyes met. Jerome’s eyes were so green compared to his yellow ones. “Tell me you want it.” He bent down and breathed against his lips.

“I want it.” Jerome whined, unable to help himself. 

Jeremiah was shaking with the need to see his pale ass red, hot under his touch. “End of the bed,” he breathed deep as he tried not to growl. “Unzip yourself and don’t you dare try to touch.”

Jeremiah watched him scramble up, seeing how hard he was, how eager. Jerome liked to break the rules just to get paddled. He stood at the end of the bed and unzipped like he was supposed to with no extra touches. Both hands moved away and gripped the footrest and that ass pushed out as Jerome arched his back.

“Good boy.” He stood as well, gasping silently as his cock caught the edge of his pocket, creating such little friction but it was enough to make him gasp. He shook it off and walked to the door where he dropped the paddle. “Don’t count, don’t speak or make any sound.”

Jerome shivered as his head dropped between his arms. “Yes daddy.”

Jeremiah stepped up behind him, fighting the urge to lick down his spine. This was a punishment. Or he was trying to make it into one. He yanked Jerome’s slacks and boxers down to pool around his ankles.

“I’ll stop when your ass is red.” He smoothed his hand over his soft cheeks. “Nod if you understand.”

Jerome nodded, pressing his face into the crook of his arm.

Jeremiah stepped to the side as he took the paddle in his right hand and let it rest against his ass for a moment. Jerome didn’t groan or whine or move. But his chest heaved as it rubbed against him, Jeremiah could see him shake as he exhaled. 

Jeremiah moved it back and quickly paddled his right cheek. Fire danced up the paddle, up his arm and down his body. He did it again, this time to the left cheek and when Jerome bit his own arm, Jeremiah almost couldn’t take it. 

His hand shook as he did it again, this time the paddle hit both cheeks at once and Jerome’s body lurched forward, and he eagerly pressed back against it. Jeremiah had sweat slowly dripping down his back, wetting his shirt as his cock did the same in his slacks. Pre-come dripped down his leg. 

“S' only pink my love,” his voice trembled as he spoke. “Just a little more.”

Jerome nodded and tried to keep his shaking legs still. 

Jeremiah paddled him harder twice more on each cheek until he was positively red, glowing. He could already feel the heat coming off him in waves. 

The paddle dropped with a loud clatter and Jeremiah was on his knees before he could stop himself. His hands moved to spread Jerome open and he worked his tongue fast, licking over his hole as fast and as greedily as he could, his red lipstick smeared over his cheeks.

Still Jerome made no sound. 

Jeremiah pulled back and slapped his ass hard. “Let daddy hear you baby boy. No coming for you, bad little Jay. But show daddy you want it.” 

This time as he pushed Jerome forward until his hips pushed against the footboard, Jerome let out a deep, desperate groan. Jeremiah growled as he went back in, this time he pushed his tongue in as far as possible, trying to fuck him like it was his cock.

“Daddy….” Jerome screamed as he pushed back, making a single word sound like it went on forever. “Please fuck me daddy, please. I’m sorry I was so bad.”

Jeremiah slipped one hand between Jerome’s thighs and felt how hard and how wet he was. He jerked him slowly as he ate him fast, pushing him to see if he would break. 

“I-I’m gonna come,” Jerome gripped the bed so hard it creaked. “I’m so close daddy, please.”

Jeremiah ripped his face away, dripping wet with spit as his other hand squeezed the base of his cock. “Don’t you dare come.” He growled and squeezed until Jerome cried out. “Bad boys don’t get to come.”

“I’ll be good. Please. I’ll be so good for you daddy.” Jerome pushed against his chest, circling his hips against his bulge, gasping when his tender ass rubbed against the material of his slacks. “Let me make you come.”

Jeremiah released his cock and gripped both of Jerome’s hips as he moved on him. It would be so easy to give in and take what he needed. Each roll of his sinful hips had him that much closer to coming. 

“You wanna make daddy come?” he hissed in his ear before he bit it, grinding his body against his red ass.

“Yes, yes daddy, I want to.” Jerome offered his neck with a slight tip of his head. 

But there was one more thing he had to do before that. Jerome had yet to learn his lesson. He kissed his pale neck once more before he stepped away, like away-away. Leaving him hard and wet and covered in red kiss prints.

“Daddy…” Jerome whined, looking back.

“Be a good boy and back up on the X.” He nodded to the floor where there was a dark red X marked in paint, or possibly blood, on the floor. Only inches away from his previous spot. 

“Daddy, please don’t.” Jerome’s eyes widened as he begged, “promise I’ll be good. I’ll be so good.”

Jeremiah smirked and motioned him backwards. “After this my love, after this you’ll be good.”

Jeremiah’s cock twitched with each step backwards Jerome took until he stood on the X. On the floor beside it, were two chains bolted to the floor. Welded to the floor after Jerome busted the other ones. The chains were connected to two shackles at the end, one for each wrist and they were long enough for him to remain standing.

This is where he put Jerome for the worst of all his punishments. That’s why Jerome begged him not to. He would be chained to the ground, unable to move, unable to touch him. The worst punishment for Jerome, was being unable to reach him.

Jeremiah bent down, kissing along Jerome’s twitching thigh as he linked the first cuff around his left wrist. “There’s one.” He smiled when Jerome jerked against it. He moved to the other side and cuffed his right wrist. Jeremiah kissed that thigh as well before he stood, and Jerome yanked on that one as well.

“Little boy, you best settle down or I will blindfold you as well.” Jeremiah warned and Jerome’s hands fell to his sides quickly. “Behave and watch me, and I’ll give you want you want after.” He spoke against his ear, then licked over it. 

“Yes daddy.” Jerome’s voice trembled.

Jeremiah moved away and headed towards the bed. He put every muscle he had into moving. Swaying his hips as he unzipped his slacks, arching his back when he slowly peeled his shirt off. Jerome watched the entire time, green eyes dark. He bit his bottom lip, so he didn’t beg or demand what he wanted and get into even more trouble.

Jeremiah climbed onto the bed, making sure to stretch both legs out, showing just how long they were, and Jerome couldn’t keep his groan in. He settled in the middle of the bed, on his knees with his hands rubbing over his chest.

“Daddy…” Jerome whined and jerked at the chains.

“You broke daddy’s rules little boy, the big ones.” Jeremiah spread his legs wide as put one hand back to rest on the bed to lean against it. “Maybe I should use your body to get myself off and not let you come.”

Jerome groaned. “Use me daddy, let me make you come.” 

Jeremiah slid his hand down the center of his body, collecting sweat along the way and slipped it into his pants to rub against his cock. “Fuck,” he shut his eyes and gave in for a second, touching himself to the sounds of Jerome panting. “Just use you huh? You want that?”

Jerome licked his lips and nodded. 

“Even if I don’t let you come?” His hand moved under his briefs and he gave himself a hard squeeze, so he didn’t come. “I could fuck your pretty mouth, or I could use that ass, losing myself as you beg me to come.”

“Anything you want daddy.” Jerome whispered as he watched. Totally entranced with each movement he made. 

Jeremiah arched his back and jerked faster, hearing those words ping-pong around in his mind, echoing. This was enough to make him come. Just listening to Jerome gasp and groan and offering his body for his use, even if that meant he couldn’t come. That’s what he wanted. 

“I want something from you Jay,” he groaned deeply as he spoke, his own bottom lip trembling. “Daddy wants your mouth.”  
Jerome gave a low whine and dropped to his knees.

“Ask daddy where he wants it Jay.” Jeremiah worked his slacks down his thighs and knelt on the bed in his briefs, the entire front of them was damp. 

“Where do you want it daddy?” Jerome suppressed a shiver; he knew where he wanted it. 

Jeremiah turned around and put his chest to the bed, his back arched as far as it could go with his ass up in the air. His briefs halfway pulled down thighs, letting Jerome see his ass and his balls.

“Here Jay,” Jeremiah reached one hand back to spread himself open. “Daddy needs it here.”

“Daddy please let me, please.” Jerome tugged on the chains, gripping them hard as he pulled. “I can do it how you want it.”

Jeremiah dug into the pocket in his slacks laying by his side and grabbed the little remote. He pressed the button at the top and the locks on the shackles clicked and fell to the floor with a loud clash. Jerome’s growl had him pushing back just in time to feel his tongue.

“Ah fuck,” Jeremiah was pushed forward as Jerome slipped both arms between his thighs to grab his ass and pushed his tongue in deep. “Just like that little boy, eat daddy’s ass just like that.”

Jerome growled into him, pushing his tongue in as fast and deep as he could. He knew just how his Miah liked it, deep and fast, making him fall apart.

Jeremiah moved his hand to tangle in Jerome’s hair and pushed him in deeper as he rocked back and rode his tongue. “Make daddy fall apart Jay, daddy needs it.” He whined and gripped the bed.

“Can I use my fingers daddy?” Jerome pulled back enough to answer. He kissed over pale cheeks, paler than his own, biting and sucking red marks anywhere he could. “Please?”

“God yes,” Jeremiah pushed his face into the sheets and tried not to come.

Jerome’s punishment was over, for now. They were both too needy to drag it out for hours and Jeremiah really wanted his ass played with. Jerome knew exactly how he liked it. Jerome would edge him closer and closer until he got frustrated and fucked him into the bed. He would pin Jerome’s arms down and pound into his sweet little ass until they were both lost.

Jeremiah was left panting face down on the bed as Jerome moved to the side table and grabbed the lube and eagerly moved back into place. This was the only time Jerome was bold in his little space. He wanted to make his daddy feel good and knew he liked it a little rough, Jerome gave it to him like that. 

“You have a pretty hole daddy.” Jerome groaned as he moved down to lick over him. “You always taste so good.”

“Do I?” Jeremiah smiled as he rose up to look back. Jerome was so focused, so ready to make him feel good. 

“Yes, so tight and pretty.” Jerome slicked up his thumb, still bloody from earlier and slowly circled him. 

Jeremiah shivered at his touch, pushing back a little too eagerly. “Nothing is as tight as you my darling Jay. So tight and hot, taking me all the way.” He groaned when Jerome pushed him thumb inside. Slowly working it in and out of him. “Daddy loves being inside you so much.”

Jerome swayed at his words, his own urges coming up to the surface as he pressed his thumb in deeper. “Do you ever want me here daddy?” he pushed his thumb in again to make sure he knew what he was asking.

A new sheen of sweat covered his body when Jerome asked that. To be honest, he had though it about it more than once. Letting Jerome fuck him like that. That was the one thing he had never done before. Maybe because he felt out of control when he thought about it. 

“I’ve thought about it.” He gasped when Jerome switched fingers. This time, he used his middle finger, long and thick enough to brush his prostate. “Right there little boy, keep going.”

Jerome was panting now, resting his cheek against his daddy’s ass as he watched him give into it. He watched his body spasm and shake as he touched him there. “Like that?”

Jeremiah scrambled to push his hand between his split thighs to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. “Just like that, fuucckk.” He pushed back, so ready to come but not ready for it to end. He was riding that edge of pain and he needed more. “Harder darling, do it harder.”

Jerome moved his free hand up the front of his body, pinching his hard nipples until his daddy gasped. “Come here daddy.” He applied a little pressure to his chest, urging him back.

Jeremiah indulged him and rose up to lean back against his chest, cradled in his body. He tilted his head so Jerome could kiss and suck along his neck as his finger kept pushing against him. “Has my pretty little boy thought about fucking his daddy?”

Jerome trembled as he sucked at his jaw. “Maybe…”

Jeremiah put his hands on Jerome’s thighs and slowly circled his hips. Rubbing against his cock. “Just maybe? You are positively hard for me, my dear.” He dug his nails in, eager enough to draw blood if he wanted. “Maybe?”

“I want you to take me daddy,” he whined but kept pushing his fingers in. “I want you to still fuck me while my butt is red. Please daddy, please fuck me.”

Jeremiah groaned at his eagerness. He slipped one hand between their split thighs, past his own throbbing cock to touched Jerome’s. He practically sobbed against his neck, panting hard and fast at such a simple touch. He took his time jerking him, playing with his balls and savoring his pleas for more. 

“I need you,” Jerome moaned in his ear and started pushing into his hand. “Please take me.”

Jeremiah growled and nearly gave in that time. But He wasn’t ready for this to end. “Just a little longer love,” he stopped stroking and pushed Jerome’s cock to rub between his cheeks, right over his hole, slippery with lube.

“Oh fuck,” Jerome gripped him by his hips and pushed forward. 

Jeremiah shivered and kept moving with him, feeling how bad he needed it. He could almost overlook how strong Jerome really was sometimes. “You like that little boy?”  
Jerome nodded fast, bloody nails digging into his hips.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna let you stretch me out. Show you how to fuck me. Would you like that, hmm? You wanna fuck me Jay?” He pushed back faster all while his hand worked his balls. 

“Tomorrow…” he groaned, “but now…”

Jeremiah nodded. “Now you need me.” He turned his head and captured Jerome's neck whimper in a heated kiss. Twisting their tongues together as Jerome kept trying to move. His hand moved up to twist onto Jerome’s hair, deepening the kiss. 

“Lay down for me my love,” Jeremiah whispered as they parted, panting close together. 

Jerome moved, even if he didn’t want to lose that contact. He moved to lay in the center of the bed. His head turned to the side, smelling his daddy all over the blankets. 

Jeremiah smiled as watched him. Seeing his beautifully scared body slick with sweat. His cock was so hard, red at the tip and leaking onto his stomach. Those long legs were already spread wide for him, pale and perfect. 

Jeremiah moved to straddle his hips instead of moving between his legs. He licked from the tip of his cock all the way up to his chin. Jerome clutched at his hip, trying to grind up against him.

“Tell me what you want little boy.” Jeremiah kissed his lips quickly. 

“Anything?” Jerome asked in a soft voice. The growl had died down as the eagerness to please his daddy flared up again. 

“Anything.” Jeremiah smiled and traced the scars on his face.

“Ride my tongue. Please. Just for a minute.” He begged and gripped his hips. 

Jeremiah growled and didn’t ask again. If that’s what Jerome wanted, that’s what he would give him. He paused to kiss his lips quickly before he moved up his body until he was sitting on his chest.

Jerome gripped his thighs as he rose up and quickly rubbed the head of his cock against his lips, then Jerome opened his mouth to suck his balls in. Rolling them around, wiggling his tongue.

“Jay,” he groaned gripped his balls as Jerome released them. He moved closer until he could feel Jerome’s tongue licking over him. “So good, fuck.” 

Jerome groaned and gripped his thighs, pushing up a little to get him to move.

Jeremiah took the hint with a smirk and slowly started to move on his tongue. It was pushed inside him as far as it could go, and Jeremiah fell into a slow ride. Lifting his body as he moved, gripping Jerome's red hair and watching his face. 

When Jerome dug his nails into his thighs, Jeremiah went faster pushing up and down on his tongue as he held his cock and balls, jerking himself every now and then. “You’re so good Jay, getting me close.” 

Jerome released one thigh and moved forward to grip his cock and started jerking him fast.

“Oh God,” Jeremiah’s head fell back, and he moved faster. Grinding against his tongue and into his fist. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him fast. He wanted to keep going so fucking bad, but he wanted Jerome more. “Stop little one, don’t make me come.” He made himself stop, then moved back to sit on his chest as they both panted.

“Thank you daddy,” Jerome licked his lips before he swallowed. 

Jeremiah laughed, a truly joyful satisfied sound. Jerome had his eyes closed, chin wet and lips just as dark as his own. He was panting wildly, his hands still kneading his thighs and his ass. 

“Enjoy that my talented boy?” Jeremiah smiled down at him, running a hand to brush back his damp hair. “Your mouth is exquisite, you had me so very close.”

“Come back, I’ll make you come like that.” He smiled happily and urged him to scoot forward. 

“Daddy thinks you’ve given him so much attention already with this sinfully sweet mouth of yours.” He moved on shaky legs as he slid down Jerome’s sweaty body until he could grind their cocks together. “God, you feel so good darling. So hard for me.”

Jerome gripped both of his sides, making him his before they moved to his ass, urging him to move. “I need you inside me daddy.” He locked his legs around naked hips. “I need you to fill me up, to stretch me. To come in me.”

Jeremiah held onto one thigh, gripping the back of his knee as he wiggled between his legs and began pushing against his tight little ass. His other hand on Jerome’s cheek. “Is that what you want?” Jerome nodded quickly and he could feel the tremble in his body. “Lay still and let daddy take care of you.”

Jeremiah pulled him into a deep kiss before he kissed down his cheek, then his jaw, over the scars that outlined his face. His hands followed the same path as his mouth, softly brushing over his nipples before he licked over them.

Jerome gasped and spread his legs on instinct. His hands moved to lightly hold into him, feeling all that had muscle he kept locked away in pretty suits.

“I love your body darling,” Jeremiah whispered as he moved to the other nipple. Treating it as he did the other, licking and sucking until it hardened enough for him to pull with his teeth. “You were made to me mine Jay. My other half,” he pinched his nipples until his back arched off the bed, “my sweet little boy, my heart, my brother,” he licked down the center of his body, slowly moving his across Jerome’s groin. “My soul mate.”

“Yes!” Jerome gasped as his body shook from so much incredible attention. His daddy telling him how good he was, how perfectly they fit together had his heart, as well as his stomach, fluttering. “You’re mine.”

Jeremiah stopped just above the head of Jerome’s leaking cock to glance up and see how dark his eyes were. “I’m yours darling, all yours.” He kept his eyes as he curled his tongue around the head, sweeping away all that sticky pre-come back into his mouth. 

Jerome’s head tilted back as he bucked into the feeling, searching for more without meaning to. Jeremiah did it a few times, just to see his back arch, before he licked down his length, following bulging blue veins all the way to his balls. 

“I’m yours.” Jerome whispered as he gasped but it felt too good, he couldn’t lift his head or open his eyes.

That made Jeremiah growl. “Only mine Jay. All for me and I am a greedy, territorial bastard.”

Jerome already knew this. Anyone who was close enough to them knew it. Ecco stayed away from Jerome for that very reason. She didn’t want to provoke him in any way. Now Crane and Tetch knew, as well as Riley. 

When Jerome only whimpered as he nodded his full acceptance, Jeremiah opened his mouth wide and took every inch of Jerome’s rather big cock down his throat. He groaned as it filled his mouth until he could only breathe through his nose. Jerome desperately gripped his hair, panting and moaning things he couldn’t understand. 

He could hardly wait until his cock was slick from tip to base before he started to suck him. Fast bobs of his head until his nose was pressed against his groin, making him groan as he smelled his lust. When he pulled up, he circled his tongue around the head, licking into his slit before dropping down again. Over and over again until Jerome was a screaming mess and his throat started to burn.

“M' close daddy, please.” Jerome whined and pulled at his hair, messing it up from where it was sleeked back. “Not yet, please.”

Jeremiah grabbed the bottle of lube as he pulled off Jerome and slicked up two of his fingers. “Can daddy make you come before I fuck you?” He rubbed between his cheeks, mesmerized when his hole clenched. 

“Before?” Jerome asked, half out of his mind with lust.

Jeremiah nodded and pushed his fingers in, both of them. Jerome clenched around him but rocked down at the same time. “Daddy wants to fuck you when you’re all sleepy and relaxed.” He pushed his fingers in and out and watched his cock leak.

It may seem weird, but Jeremiah loved fucking Jerome after he already orgasmed. His body was pliant and soft, his temperature rose higher and Jay accepted everything he gave him with soft grunts and gasps. 

Jerome nodded, well aware of how his daddy liked it.

“Fuck,” he growled at how much trust Jerome graced him with. How he met every single need he had in full force, wanting only to make him happy. “You are so perfect for me darling.” He arched his fingers until they skimmed over his prostate and Jerome’s body jerked.

“Daddy…” He rose up on shaky arms to get a better look. “Let me feel your mouth too.”

Jeremiah winked and moved back to take him down his throat once more. Each time he growled, Jerome gasped as it vibrated around him and he started to thrust down on his fingers. 

“I love your mouth on me,” Jerome gripped his daddy’s hair and helped him bob up and down. “It’s so good!”

The urge to grind into the bed was so strong as Jerome writhed for him. Fucking against his fingers and into his mouth, his incredibly body tense and coiled tightly. His thighs shook as they spread wider and his was clenched around his fingers so tightly. 

“Right there Daddy, God!” his head fell back as he groaned. 

Jeremiah added another finger as Jerome neared his orgasm. He needed to make sure he was stretched open before he came. The perfect moment to ender his body was as his orgasm was ripped from his body. He wanted to feel his body spasm and clench him tightly.

“Get ready daddy, oh yes!” 

Jeremiah waited until the last possible moment when he pulled off. The subtle taste of pre-come made him pull off spit on his cock and press deep into Jerome’s body just as he came. White spurts covered their chests as Jerome clawed at his arms braced on either side of him.

Jeremiah watched with hazy eyes as the tight heat of his body threatened to squeeze him tight enough to cut off circulation. “Good boy.” He growled as he pressed as close as possible and lost himself to the spasms of Jerome’s orgasm. With each thrust into him, Jerome's body started to relax, falling sated and tired under him.

“How did that feel my love?” Jeremiah lined up their bodies and he fucked into him as Jerome’s hot come leaked between them, living it even more. Greene eyes were heavy, lidded and he gasped from oversensitivity with every other push of his hips. “You came so good for me.”

“It felt so good, so, so good.” Jerome cried as he gripped both sides of his body. Trying to still him while the after shocks wore off but urged him on. “Is this how you want me?”

Jeremiah groaned as he nodded. His body felt like a furnace and his legs shook against his hips before falling tiredly to the bed. He was so perfect, gripping him tightly. Clenching over and over again. “You are so incredible little boy, so good to me. You take daddy’s cock so well. You’re nice and tight and hot, making me crazy.”

Jerome’s body was built for him in everyday. The same as his own was built for Jerome. Jeremiah could feel every muscle clenching around him with every push of his cock. The shake in Jerome’s legs let him know he did as he was supposed to and made his boy feel good. Jerome's orgasm was cooling between them, his flaccid cock twitching and leaking more with every thrust. He was so perfect.

“Daddy…” Jerome whined as his legs fell open, unable to hold them up a moment longer. “Want to be good for you.”

Jeremiah slowed until he was barely thrusting and moved his arms from where they were braced around Jerome’s head, to under his sweaty back until he could grip his shoulders. His other hand moved to Jerome’s jaw, urging their faces closer. 

“Pleasing you is all I need for it to be good my darling,” he promised between sharp gasps as he sped up again. “I need you like this all the time. Every single minute I need to be in you.”

Jerome preened under the praise and he gripped his back as well as his tired arms allowed. “I want you to come for me daddy. I want to feel it.”

When Jerome started to slowly rut against him, that was it. Jeremiah groaned as he buried his face in Jerome’s neck, licking his skin of blood and sweat and lust as he pushed in as deep as he could. 

“So perfect,” Jeremiah groaned as he came, thrusting in deep but going slow as it rolled over him. He closed his eyes and listened to that pleased sigh Jerome gave him. He moved his hips, slowly riding it out as Jerome wrapped his arms around his back and neck and kissed along his ear.

“I love you daddy.” Jerome closed his eyes and buried his nose in his hair. 

Jeremiah pulled himself out of his neck on weak arms until he could look down at him. Flushed and glistening, filled with his come and smiling because of it. 

“I love you too darling,” Jeremiah kissed his way to Jerome’s lips and fell into an unrushed kiss until he moved back. “You are so beautiful.”

Jerome grinned as he blushed. “So are you daddy.”

He gave that same happy sigh when Jerome said that and kissed the scars on his face as he pulled out with a gasp. He settled to the side and ran his right hand down Jerome's body. Slowly playing through blood and sweat and come. Tracing each defined muscle and ridge of his abs and his hips. 

“Turn and let me see.” 

Jerome turned to his stomach and sighed into the sheets that smelled like them. 

Jeremiah groaned again at the sight of his ass. Red and warm and beautiful. He licked his way from Jerome’s shoulders to his ass, then pressed his face against one cheek to absorb the heat, then did the same to the other. 

“Feels good.” Jerome whispered.

“Yes it does.” He smiled and made himself get up. “Stay here darling, I’ll be right back.” He moved off the bed and into the bathroom. 

From the bathroom, Jeremiah could hear Jerome moving around a little. He grabbed the lotion from the counter and a cool glass of water but stopped by the door as Jerome whispered.

“You called him?!” Jerome barked a whispered through the phone.

Jeremiah smiled. Sneaky little thing he was. Calling Bruce and getting pissy about being told on. It was adorable. 

“I said I was sorry! I got in trouble Bruce!”

Jeremiah felt his heart swell because use Jerome didn’t sound at all sorry for it all. Just being caught at Bruce tattling. It was cute Jerome thinking that a ‘sorry' fixed everything and it did…most of the time.

“Well thanks for tattling Bruce!”

Jeremiah waited until Jerome gave that little huff and hung up on Bruce before he wandered back. That huff became a dreamy sigh as Jerome noticed him and moved back to his stomach.

“Drink this.” He handed him the water and kissed his temple before he straddled Jerome’s legs. “I didn’t do it too hard, did I?” he squirted some lotion in his hands and warmed it up as he waited.

“No daddy,” Jerome let the empty glass tip to the bed. “I’m sorry.”

Jeremiah hummed as he slowly worked the lotion into warm skin. Careful not to rub too hard. “I assume things got a little complicated and you lost control.”

Jerome nodded. 

“Bruce has called off construction at the manor until all this is sorted out.” He felt Jerome flinch. Jerome knew he hated his work tampered with. “But I was more worried about your safety before I found out.”

Jerome nodded again.

Jeremiah helped roll him back to his back and saw that he looked a little upset. “Oh Jay,” he whispered and moved up the length of his body until their heads touched. “You mustn’t scare me like that. I don’t care about having a few days off, but I need you to be safe.”

“I know.” He closed his eyes and tried to get as close as possible.

“My pretty boy,” he cooed as he stroked from Jerome's jaw to his thighs and all in between. “You matter the most to me. I would burn this city to the ground as long as you are there with me.”

Jerome nodded and cupped his face. “I was scared.” He admitted as he pet over his smooth, flawless skin. “I wanted to call but—”

Jeremiah cut him off with a kiss, one that Jerome whined into. “If you need me like that, please don’t be afraid.” He held him close, “I will always be there for you Jay. Always.” Jerome nodded and put his head under his chin. 

Jeremiah knew that was the end of their little talk. Jerome was freaked and afraid and he had been too. Work didn’t matter. Bruce's life didn’t matter, not even Gotham mattered if he didn’t have Jerome with him. 

He wrapped his arms around him and turned until he was on his back with Jerome in his arms against his body. He began to hum a little tune as he stroked his back and kissed over his head. “Just breathe with me my darling, then we are going to eat together, shower and go to sleep.”

Jerome nuzzled against his chest as his eyes grew heavy. “Love you Miah.”

Jeremiah smiled at the name change and felt him get heavier as sleep took ahold of him. “Love you more my darling Jay.” He was content to lie there while Jerome napped and pet him. Touching everything he could without moving. Kissing over his hair and his forehead as he hummed. 

Everything would be okay as long as they were together.


End file.
